A single integrated system for the manipulation of the mouse embryo is requested, in order that a primary user group of investigators committed to vertebrate biology can direct their research toward the creation of novel mouse mutants in genes of interest These mice will massively advance our understanding of events d g normal and neoplastic vertebrate, development. In this sense, these mice will significantly augment the biochemical and molecular studies accomplished by the primary user group.